Toussaint
Toussaint is a small duchy within the Empire of Nilfgaard, famous for its wines, enabled by the volcanic soil. This mountainous place is ruled by Anna Henrietta during the events of the games and novels. Toussaint does not maintain large standing army of its own, instead relying on few regiments of knights-errant watching the borders and roads in conjunction with Ducal Guard. Tradition is a holy thing in Toussaint, meaning holidays, the most important of them being Wine Vat, are keenly observed. Despite being a vassal state of Nilfgaard, Toussaint maintains high level of autonomy and the Nilfgaardian Empire does not tend to impose imperial authority on its internal affair or violate its borders for the most part. National emblems Heraldry The coat of arms for Toussaint is not actually described in the novels. The current coat of arms was designed by our resident heraldry and Witcher expert Mboro. The second was inspired by the Czech concept (the drawing) and redesigned by Juraj103. Flag Flag of Toussaint by SMiki55 is based on the icon of the Duchy present on the in-game map in . Known Toussaintois Rulers * Roger In the Witcher ''game series * Ademarta * Karoberta * Raymund * Anna Henrietta * Ludoric '''Aristocracy' * Trastamara * Queline * Nique * Notturna * Palmerin de Launfal * Milton de Peyrac-Peyran Others * Fringilla Vigo * Artorius Vigo * Sebastian Le Goff * Tremblay * Reynart de Bois-Fresnes * Malatesta * Alcides Fierabras * Jean Catillon * Damien de la Tour * Guillaume de Launfal *Monsieur de Bourbeau * Vivienne de Tabris * Adrien de Rouleau * Guy de Bois-Fresnes * Sylvia Anna * Barnabas-Basil Foulty * Marlene de Trastamara Cities, keeps, and castles * Beauclair * Corvo * Dun Tynne * Fox Hollow * Vedette * Zurbarran Vineyards * Castel Ravello * Vermentino * Castel Toricella * Casteldaccia * Tufo * Sancerre * Nuragus * Coronata * Corvo Bianco * Pomerol Natural landmarks * Blessure river * La Célavy lake * Caed Myrkvid * Cervantesa Pass * Malheur Pass * Mortblanc * Sansmerci Pass * Sansretour river Toussaint is the main setting of the second and final expansion for The Witcher 3. In the expansion, the Toussaint map is divided into a number of regions: * Blessure Forest * Caroberta Woods * The Champs-Désolés * Gorgon Foothills * Marcescent Forest * Sansretour Marsh * Sansretour Valley * Vedette Valley Trivia * Toussaint is the French name for the "real world" Catholic holiday celebrated on November 1st, All Saints' Day. It is also the name of a commune in Upper Normandy in the northern part of France. * In the Witcher 3 expansion Blood and Wine, many of its inhabitants will speak French at times. This includes grammar; one letter mockingly calls the [https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Est!_Est!!_Est!!!_di_Montefiascone Italian wine Est est] (Latin for "is is") "Était Était," French for "was was" or "used to be used to be." References cs:Toussaint de:Toussaint fr:Toussaint it:Toussaint pl:Toussaint pt-br:Toussaint ru:Туссент uk:Тусан zh:陶森特 Category:Blood and Wine locations Category:Nilfgaardian Empire Category:Vassal states Category:Duchies